Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Thirteensomething
Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Thirteensomething is a Pac-Man/Tiny Toons film released by Hanna Barbera and Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot The Tiny Toons & Pac-Man's teenage cousin P.J. were in school at Wile E. Coyote's tunnel painting class. As Wile E. walks in the tunnel he gets ran over by a truck. When the coyote holds up a sign saying "Any Questions?" P.J. asks "Hey hey hey! What happens if a Road Runner comes out of the tunnel?". The Road Runner then runs out scaring Wile E. with a "Meep-Meep" as Wile E. chases him back through the tunnel but the coyote crashes into the fake tunnel instead. After school ends, both Buster and Babs look forward to watching television with Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, P.J., Plucky and Shirley. However, they soon find that they cannot agree on what to watch. Buster would rather watch football, while Babs prefers to watch the teen soap opera Thirteensomething. P.J. and Plucky decide to have it ultimately decided through a coin toss, with heads being football and tails being Thirteensomething. When the coin lands, we transition to Pac-Man, P.J., Buster and Plucky unwillingly watching Thirteensomething with the girls. Plucky reveals that the coin was double-sided, but did not remember which side was doubled. Babs then fantasizes about being on the show, but is discouraged when the show only allows humans. Pac-Man, Buster and Plucky then mock Babs for her television aspirations. Buster ultimately dares Babs to audition for the show, which she accepts. So she leaves Acme Acres, but Buster does not believe that Babs will get very far. Babs gets on the bus, and is discouraged that everyone on the bus is boring and not into singalongs and bus games. The next morning, Buster reads the paper and is surprised that Babs actually left for New York. He & Pac-Man decide to attempt to find a replacement co-host for Tiny Toons. Meanwhile, Babs finally gets to New York. She attempts to get directions for the studio, but the person she asks turns out to be Elmyra, who, naturally, chases Babs all over New York. Back in Acme Acres, Buster's search for Babs' replacement turns out to be futile. Babs somehow loses Elmyra and finally reaches the studio. She takes on the guise of a human and walks into the audition. She changes her name to Babs Bunawalskioversmith. She nails her audition and is cast on the show. After another bad audition, Plucky informs Buster that Babs was just cast on Thirteensomething. Both Plucky and Shirley offer their service as Babs' replacement, but Buster admits that he misses her. The 3 Pacs feel the same way. Babs becomes a worldwide sensation on Thirteensomething, which discourages Buster. However, Babs also begins to miss her life on Tiny Toons and occasionally pitches her own toony ideas to the show. She decides to call Buster and tell him that her contract with the show is almost up and will be leaving. However, the studio has other ideas and decides to extend the contract, much to Babs and Buster's surprise. So, Buster, Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man & P.J. decide to give the set of Thirteensomething a surprise visit by playing Babs' character's twin brothers and sister (in Ms. Pac-Man's case) and pulling out every teen soap opera cliché in the book. At the end of the shoot, Buster and Babs reveal that they are really toon rabbits and tunnel back to Acme Acres. Babs, at last glad to be home, begins to kiss Buster, but pulls down a shade saving the show from the censors, telling the viewers that their kiss is private. Plucky asks Shirley if this gives her any ideas, but Shirley kicks him, and he tells the viewers to feel free to change the channel, as Pac-Man falls asleep. Category:Pac-Man/Steven Spielberg films Category:Pac-Man/Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy/Drama Category:Pac-Man's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Pac-Man's Adventures Series Films